


Happy Birthday Flynn

by kingdomkeeperofthelibrary



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: And then its sappy, Brief appearances by other Librarians and Jenkins, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Flynn birthday fic!, Hapy Birthday Noah Wyle!, I swear it wasn't supposed to get this sad, It starts all angsty and then it gets super fluffy, My first Librarians fic in a long time!, TW: Absent parents, TW: Parental death, The angst and emotion got away from me, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary/pseuds/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary
Summary: "Flynn was on his way into the annex that morning, and very confused. Eve had been smirking at him the whole way there, and she denied it whenever he questioned her. She never smirked, especially not early in the morning. And yet, here they were, 8 AM on a Wednesday, and she’d been smirking at him since they woke up at 6:30"





	Happy Birthday Flynn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I took a long break from the Librarians, for real this time, but Leverage was on this morning, and then I found out it was Noah's birthday, and I watched the premiere and inspiration struck! So, here's an unexpected return to fic from me for today. I hope you enjoy this little one-shot! It got way longer and way more emotional than I anticipated but oh well!

Flynn was on his way into the annex that morning, and very confused. Eve had been smirking at him the whole way there, and she denied it whenever he questioned her. She never smirked, especially not early in the morning. And yet, here they were, 8 AM on a Wednesday, and she’d been smirking at him since they woke up at 6:30. He’d looked in the mirror several times; there didn’t seem to be anything wrong with his appearance, or rather, nothing about his appearance was any different.

“You know Eve,” he said. “You’re beginning to make me feel very stupid.”

“Why do you say that?” she asked.                                                  

“Because I’m smart enough to know that something’s up with you, but you won’t tell me what it is, and I can’t for the life of me figure it out,”

“Really Flynn you’re overreacting,” Eve insisted, walking ahead of him down the annex hallway. Flynn raced to keep up.

“I told you,” Eve continued. “Nothing’s wrong. Maybe you’re not as good at reading body language as you thought you were,”

Flynn stopped, and was about to make a quip about how he was the _foremost expert_ on reading body language, and that Eve should know that, but before he could, he realized she was already gone. Shaking his head, he decided to get to the bottom of it later, and continued into work.

He got to the annex doors and found Eve already waiting there for him, her arms crossed, and her eyes rolled.

“Struggling to keep up Librarian?” she teased. “Don’t tell me you’re getting old already. We’ve got millennia left to go remember,”

“Very funny,” Flynn said lightly, as Eve smiled at him and started to laugh.

“Hey, does it sound quieter than usual to you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean usually by now Cassandra’s already been here for two hours and is jumping around researching, and Jones is groaning about how early it is, and Stone is complaining about Jones complaining.”

“Calm down Flynn,” Eve said. “Everything sounds perfectly normal.”

With that, Eve opened the doors to reveal a dark annex. Flynn was about to launch into investigatory mode, when the lights switched on, and the junior Librarians jumped up from the conference table.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY,” they all shouted.

Flynn froze where he stood. He looked over at Eve, who was now grinning widely at him. Cassandra and Stone each held one side of a homemade birthday sign, and Jones stood with them. Jenkins smiled from his desk, and Cassandra looked as if she were about to burst.

“I swear I didn’t tell them,” Eve whispered, holding onto his arm. “They found out on their own and they brought me the idea.”

“We wanted to do cake, but we also wanted to surprise you when you came in,” Cassandra explained, handing her end of the sign to Ezekiel and walking around the table to present everything like she was Vana White.

“So instead of a cake, we got Rainbow Bagels!” she cheered. “With cream cheese, and strawberries. So it’s almost like a cake!

Flynn said nothing. He could barely move, and it almost felt like he’d stopped breathing.

“If I were you I’d be more concerned that they reused the sign from my surprise party three years ago,” Eve joked, whispering so that only he could hear her. But Flynn said nothing.

“Flynn?” Eve repeated. His face had gone almost ashen.

It was then that the others noted Flynn’s odd look as well, and everything in the room stopped. Eve reached for him, but before she could grab his arm, he turned and ran out of the room.

Cassandra raised a questioning look to Eve, but the Guardian simply communicated back with her own eyes that she had to handle this alone. Cassandra nodded, and Eve followed after Flynn.

She found him sitting on the floor, leaned up against a bookshelf in the reading room. His elbows were between his knees, and he rubbed his chin slowly with his hand. She sighed, and held back a cry that tried to escape from her throat. She was used to seeing him like this, but she hadn’t seen it in a while. This was a Flynn that she never wanted to see, not because she didn’t like him this way, but because seeing him this way meant that he was hurting.

Without a word, she walked over and slid down to sit next to him. His eyes shifted to her for a moment, only long enough to acknowledge that she was there, but then he went right back to the way he had been.

“Flynn?” she asked gently. “What’s wrong?”

For a few moments, Flynn said nothing, and Eve held her breath. A silence this long usually meant the worst, and it had been over a year since she’d heard a silence this long from him. But, despite being able to recognize how upset he was, she still couldn’t figure out what could possibly be causing it, when he’d been perfectly himself three minutes ago.

“Flynn,” she repeated, more desperately now.

Flynn exhaled, and his hand left his lap before reaching down to grab Eve’s. She squeezed it and smiled weakly. At least he wasn’t shutting off from all contact. They’d come that far.

“Flynn?” Eve said again, when he was still quiet for a while.

“I’m sorry,” he said, clearing his throat. “I didn’t mean to….it’s not you, or anyone really.”

“Flynn, what’s wrong?” Eve insisted.

It was a few moments again before he answered her, but she held tight onto his hand all the same.

“I just wasn’t expecting this today,” he said, but Eve could hear the hesitation and pain behind his voice. She knew him too well to think there wasn’t anything else behind this.

“Flynn,”

He exhaled. He knew just as well as she did that she knew him better than to believe him. 

Eve watched him with anticipation, her eyes burning as tears tried to fight their way to fill them. She hated to see him like this, hated more to know that there were things that could cause him to become like this, even after all that had already healed, after all the good that they had now.

“I always hated my birthday,” he explained, his voice held-back and quiet. “As a kid it was…it was lonely. I had birthday parties, but no one ever showed up, and eventually I gave up, and I’d always be spending my birthday with my Mom and all her friends from bridge and whichever of my cousins she was trying to set me up with at the time.

“And that was fine, you know? My Mom meant well, but I never particularly enjoyed my birthday, there was just too much pressure. And I didn’t really…before I met you and the other Librarians all I ever wanted to do was read my books, and do my research, and…my birthday was just a reminder that I didn’t really feel like I fit in anywhere,”

By now, Flynn was looking at the floor. Eve had scooted closer to him and she was holding his arm now, rather than just his hand. Her heart ached as she watched him in pain, knowing the only thing she could do was be close to him.

“I still used to celebrate every year though,” Flynn continued. “Because my Mom made me, but then…”

“Your Mom died,” Eve said, finishing Flynn’s thought.

“Charlene and Judson tried to get me to take a break from work to have cake for a few years,” Flynn said, chuckling slightly now, though Eve could hear cries in his voice as well.

“And now _they’re_ gone,” she said.

Flynn simply nodded.

Eve couldn’t think of anything to say at first, and it didn’t feel right to either. She slid down and leaned her head on his shoulder. And for a minute or so, they just sat there in silence, not talking, not moving. They’d often found themselves like this, more and more so over the course of the years. After a hard or dangerous or painful mission, or after a day when they’d nearly lost each other, they’d just sit in silence, touching slightly but nothing else. And, like it always was, without saying a word, they’d both known that that was the right thing for them to do now.

“You know Flynn,” Eve eventually said, treading carefully. “I get it.”

Flynn said nothing, but Eve knew he was listening.

“Up until I came to the Library, I hadn’t celebrated my birthday in I don’t know how long. I mean, you know I’m still not all that fond of making a big spectacle of it. Growing up in the military, moving around sometimes twice a year, never being able to make friendships that would ever last…there was no opportunity for parties. Pair that with the fact that my Dad was not home for half of them, and the fact that I was born on Christmas Eve, so, despite how my Mom tried to deny it, I always knew that it wasn’t really my day. And then I got into the Military and I just didn’t really feel like anything was worth celebrating, seeing the things I was seeing, doing the things I was doing.”

Eve’s voice trailed off and got quieter as she remembered her life before the Library. Things were so different now, most of the time she almost forgot all of that completely. But sometimes, she couldn’t avoid the reminders that it was a part of her, whether she wanted it to be or not.

“So how’d you get over it?” Flynn asked.

“I didn’t,” Eve said honestly. “But, I have people I love around me every day now, who want to celebrate with me, and who I like celebrating with. And the extra pampering from you is nothing to turn away either.”

Flynn laughed at this last remark, and Eve smiled to see him finally lightening up in some way. He lifted his arm out of her grip and wrapped it around her shoulders before pulling her in close to him and kissing the top of her head. Smiling and laughing, she settled her head on his chest, and then they were lying in silence again, this time like they were in bed after a long day.

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to Flynn,” Eve eventually said. “I can go out and tell them to put the stuff away,”

“Nah,” Flynn said. “I don’t wanna upset Cassandra. Besides, when else do we get to eat Rainbow Bagels with cream cheese and strawberries for breakfast?!”

Eve smiled and Flynn stood up, giving her his hand to help hoist her up.

“Are you sure that’s it?” she asked. “You looked pretty shaken up before,”

“I just wasn’t expecting it,” he said.

Eve glared at him. She wouldn’t put it past him to keep something from her for others’ benefit. After the Apep situation, she’d made a note to be more persistent in pushing him for information.

“Really Eve,” he insisted. “I’m fine,”

He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss to the back of her palm, causing her to melt slightly.

“Now come on,” he said. “Let’s go see about those bagels.”

Eve laughed in the way only Flynn could make her, and they walked back to the main Annex, Flynn swinging their arms in between them all the while.

* * *

 

            Late that night, after a day of work, a larger-than-normal dose of Cassandra’s exuberance, and a few beers with the team at the local bar, Flynn was relieved to be finally sitting in bed, reading in silence. Eve was in the kitchen making tea, but before long, she’d be lying down next to him, and then, soon, they’d be able to go to sleep. He was well aware that immortals didn’t need sleep to survive, but, now 44 years old, most nights he hadn’t yet given into giving up the luxury of being effectively dead without the commitment for 6-10 hours a day (and doing it next to Eve was even better.)

Thinking of Eve, it suddenly occurred to him that she’d been in the kitchen much longer than it took her to make tea. As he was about to get out of bed to go see what was happening, he heard footsteps by the edge of their bedroom doorway. Before he could make some kind of sarcastic remark, the footsteps were followed by the sound of something else.

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you_

Eve’s voice, soft and angelic, floated into the bedroom, before Eve came in herself, carrying a small tray holding something with a candle in it, and a gift-bag draped over her arm. Slowly, she made her way over to the bed, laughing as she tried not to drop what was in her hands, and Flynn staring at her pointedly.

_Happy Birthday dear Flynn, Happy Birthday to you_

By the end of the song, she scooted next to him on the bed, and slid the tray into his lap. Flynn looked down at what was in front of him and let out a short laugh.

“All of your favorite things,” Eve said.

“This is utterly disgusting Eve,” Flynn said.

“I’m aware,”

A cup of green jello with whipped cream and a lit birthday candle sticking out of it sat on the center of the tray next to a bottle of Fanta.

“I love it,” Flynn said, before leaning in to give Eve a quick kiss. “Thank you.”

“Now blow out the candle and make a wish!” Eve said excitedly.

Flynn laughed and shook his head. Eve was starting to sound more like Cassandra than herself. Thinking hard, he closed his eyes and blew out the candle.

“Now here,” Eve said cheerily, shoving a bag into his lap. “I got you a present,”

“I didn’t even eat my disgusting birthday dessert!” Flynn complained.

“Just open it!” Eve demanded, smacking him in the arm.

 _There’s my Eve_ Flynn thought.

Flynn reached into the bag, throwing tissue paper everywhere, Eve so close to him that he could feel her breath on his arm. Finally, he pulled out a brand new messenger bag.

“It’s a new adventure bag!” Eve explained. “I figured you’re a new kind of Librarian now, you deserve a new adventure bag!”

“I love it!” Flynn said, smiling widely. “Thank you,”

They kissed again, before he moved the birthday tray to the far side of the bed and pulled Eve in to lay down next to him, just like they had in the reading room that same morning. Flynn looked up at the ceiling, rubbing his hand up and down Eve’s arm, her pressing small kisses to his neck and shoulders, and his mind was flooded with all the memories of the day that was now behind them.

“You know,” he said. “I didn’t hate my birthday this year.”

“Really?”

“No, it was…it was nice,” he realized. “We had our family with us, and I had fun.”

“Well I’m glad,” Eve said, smiling gently.

“But you know, there’s one thing that really made it perfect.” Flynn said, pushing himself up to sitting.

“What’s that?” Eve asked.

He took her hand in his and brought it up to kiss it.

“For the first time ever on my birthday,” he said. “I get to say that I spent it with my beautiful wife.”

Eve blushed and stared into Flynn’s eyes. Their gaze was soft now, his eyes meeting hers like they did every time he came her home, and found the way to capture her heart time and time again. No matter how long they’d been together, there were still days when she couldn’t believe that she really had found him.

“Well,” Eve teased, her tone slightly ruined by the cries that were starting to escape her. “Technically we’re not married; we’re just tethering partners.”

“Well then for the first time I got to spend my birthday with my tethering partner.”

They leaned in for another kiss, this one slower and softer than the others they’d shared that day, the kind of kiss that communicated words that they wanted to express, but were too lazy to actually say for the thousandth time. When they parted, they held each other’s gaze for another moment before lying back down.

“You know,” Eve said, her voice low and whispered. “We don’t have to sleep anymore if we don’t want to. If the adventure bag wasn’t enough, I could give you a part two to your present.”

She moved in as close to him as she possibly could and he inhaled sharply, before pushing her gently back to where she’d been.

“Maybe for my _44 years and 1 day_ birthday.” he said. “I like just lying here with you.”

Eve nodded and Flynn closed his eyes, using the time to breathe in just how perfect everything was in that moment. If the world didn’t need so much saving, he’d use his immortality to spend eternity right here.

“So what’d you wish for Librarian?”

“Hm?”

“When you blew out the candle, what’d you wish for?”

“Oh I can’t tell you that Guardian,” Flynn teased. “Then it won’t come true.”

“Right of course,” Eve said, jokingly serious.

Even though he’d meant it as a joke, Flynn knew the real reason why he couldn’t tell Eve what he’d wished for. He hadn’t needed to wish for anything. Not just in this moment, but in his life, he had everything he could ever possibly need, more than he’d ever even known he’d needed in the past.

“Happy Birthday Flynn,” Eve whispered, her eyes slowly closing. “I love you,”

“I love you too,” Flynn replied, and smiled as his Guardian fell asleep on his chest.

He exhaled once more before closing his own eyes.       

When he had the opportunity to say and hear words like that, who could ever need birthday wishes?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to our dear Noah Wyle! Flynn means so so much to me and I so admire and appreciate everything Noah has given to and done for Flynn and the show itself. My life would not be the same without him! Thanks for all your love and support as always LITs! Love you to bits. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
